The Legacy of Nightwing
by Kai-Jay Night
Summary: A vigilante. That's what she was, what she was always meant to be. Looking after the streets of Bludhaven, that was her mission. But maybe that was just the beginning. CB/OC in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"_To the Legion of Superheroes I make this solemn pledge: To use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent, to aid my fellow Legionares in times of peril and to keep their secrets safe. I am _."_

* * *

The bright lights showed in from the city and they would in Bludhaven at Christmas. The winter air made seem that it was. Bludhaven was the wreck of the planet Earth, filled with mercenaries, gangs, and the poor. The politicians and officials finally gave up on spreading lies that they could fix the city. I was just a simple shop owner, with hope that one day people would have the hope and will to change this city.

I looked down outside there was a young girl, an orphan. She always came to my store after dinner to see if she could get something to eat. She barely spoke English, which is why people never took her in. I always felt sorry for the girl, I would take her in myself, but there was no way I could provide for her along with myself. I was barely able to make enough to survive. I walked out of the store, and she looked up at me as I carried a bowl of soup. Eyes wide open as if it was Christmas.

"_Kon'nichiwa, on'nanoko_ (Hello, girl)." I said as handed her the bowl. I was old enough to be one of the few people in this world, who still could speak Japanese, fluently, without help from one of the computers around.

She took the bowl as if it was the most valuable thing on Earth. "_O bāchan o arigatōgozaimasu_(Thank you, grandma)." She then eagerly ate it. She was thin for a girl-by the officials prospective-but to people in Bludhaven she was normal. It was sad to see children her age die of starvation or hypothermia, to hear their screams at night, being taken from their friends (or family if they had it) by gang members. It still brings me to tears. As she finished she put the bowl down and started to walk away.

"_Matsu_(Wait)." I took out a three books from my bag. I held it out toward her, and she came closer. _"__Watashi wa sugu ni nokoshite imasu. Watashi wa anata ni korera o ataetakatta. Karera wa anata ga eigo o manabu no ni yakudachimasu. Karera wa anata ga hokanohito ni hanasu no ni yakudachimasu._ (I am leaving soon. I wanted to give you these. They will help you learn English. They will help you speak to other people.)" I held them out to her, and she touched them gently and then looked at me.

"_Karera wa ima, anata no mono to narimasu. Watashi no tame ni sorera o anzen ni tamotsu._(They are yours now. Keep them safe for me.)" I put them into her hands.

She stared at them for a bit before wrapping her arms around them tightly so no one could take them.

I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders. "_Sayōnara, watashi no kodomo. Watashi wa anata ni kokorokara o ketsujō suru._(Goodbye, my child. I will miss you dearly.)"

"_Naze watashi wa anata to issho ni iku koto ga dekinai?_(Why can't I go with you?)"

"_Watashi wa dai tokai ni ikimasu. Watashi wa hitobito ga anatatowatashi no yō ni, hitobito o mite shutoku shiyou to suru tsumoridesu. Karera wa watashitachi ga koko de warui hito-tachi o torinozoku tedasuke shiyou to suru shutoku shiyou to suru__. _(I am going to the big city. I am going to try to get people to see people, like you and me. To try to get them to try to help us get rid of the bad people here.)"

She nodded.

"_Idō shite, gyangu wa sugu ni detekuru sa remasu__. _(Go, they gangs will be coming out soon.)"

She gave me a hug and then ran off into the darkness. I went into the shop and picked up my bag and then turned the sign on the window to "closed". I stepped out into the freezing night again and headed to the bus stop. I will always remember that little girl. "_Watashi wa, sakura kage, hitobito wa anata no yōna kodomo-tachi o tasukeru tame ni eru tame ni watashi wa zenryokuwotsukusu koto o, kodomo o o yakusoku shimasu._(I promise child, that I, Sakura Kage, will do everything I can to get people to help children like you.)" I said to her as if she was standing right next to me. I stepped on the train as the guns began to go off under the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, peoples! Thanks for reading this, I love to write this character but it is hard juggling so many characters you love along with their stories. It's like picking favorites. **

**Anyway, thanks nobodytweeted for reviewing and getting me back at this story. **

**For you guys, if you want to have your favorite Legion character, FROM THE TV SHOW, in this story, you can review of message me the character. I will try my best to get him/her/it? in there, no promises though. **

**So without further a due, here is Chapter 2. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**8 YEARS LATER – Legion of Superheroes**

The team assembled at the bridge of the ship, they were worn from the recent mission, and not looking forward to the next. They were again stretched thin, even more so than before Braniac came, but now new supervillians were coming, causing many Legionars to be lost in the fight. They all knew they needed more members, but none of them wanted to admit it, except Saturn Girl.

"Cosmic Boy, we need to get some more members. We are running low on manpower and it has been a while since the last-"

"No, we have too much to do as is, to look for new members would be a waste of valuable time to complete missions that need to be done." Lightning Lad said.

"Saturn Girl's right, Lightning Lad, we need more members, I wish that we wouldn't have to lose anyone, but life isn't filled of things we wish for." Cosmic Boy said and then looked at the rest of the group. "We'll hold auditions."

"Next." Cosmic Boy said as the last addition left. They did not think it was possible to be more worn then when the were on the ship, but that point of view changed quickly.

"Well that was pointless. We spent 5 hours looking for a new member and nothing." Lightning Lad stated. The sight of people with pointless abilities was not helping anyone cope with the pain of fallen members.

"Maybe there is another way to find members." Karate Kid wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" Timber Wolf said leaning forward to see his comrade's face.

"When Superman recruited me, it was at an arena in a faraway sector."

"You want us to look at every arena for members?" Cosmic Boy said.

"No, but I have heard rumors of a vigilante in the city of Bludhaven. They say that the hero has helped the city a lot more than any government program ever has. They say the people have hope now."

"Just because someone cleans the streets in a city doesn't mean they are Legion qualified." Lightning Lad said not wanting to see any more auditions.

"Have you ever heard of Bludhaven? It's the city no one can tame, even my dad tried." Chameleon Boy said. "If someone was able to clean up the streets there, then they are fully qualified for being able to be part of the Legion."

"If he even exists." Lightning Lad countered.

"Karate Kid, Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, and I will go and see for ourselves. The rest of you try to find anyone else of interest." Cosmic Boy said. They, all not wanting to argue anymore, left as he said. Hope still within some of them.

* * *

**Bludhaven- 22:00 **

They walked along the sidewalks along the city. It was dark out as the night was in full swing.

"Remind me again why we are in civi's."

"Because, if we want to see him person in action we need him not to know that we are watching them." Cosmic Boy said quietly.

They looked around the city. It has changed, people were out enjoying themselves. It was like there was a new hope. As they walked down where the crowd was heading, they were heading to this museum/memorial. Many people lined up in lines to get into it.

"Man these people really like this person." Lightning Lad said as he looked at the statue in front of the building.

"I've heard of him. His name was Nightwing. He was the first superhero in Bludhaven." Saturn Girl said in full knowledge of the history. "Maybe this vigilante has taken up his legacy."

"Or this is just some random vigilante."

"I don't know. People are really inspired by this guy." Comic Boy said. "And even if he is just some random vigilante, we could use -."

The sound of an explosion cut him off, as anarchy spread like wildfire. As the dust cleared, it reviled Esper, Tyr, and a young woman with short pink hair and a gothic look to her.

The small group of the Legion sprung into action as their opponents caused more damage. They went against them but before they could even reach them a wave of pink came and all of a sudden the buildings around them fell on top of them. They were trapped.

"People of Bludhaven!" Tyr announced in a loud voice. "Your city is under attack and your hero is not even here! Where is your hope now?!"

Just as he said that, a sharp disk-like object landed right in front of them and exploded sending them off their feet. Above on a rooftop was a showed figure, who through another and moved just in time to miss the destruction caused by the pink haired woman.

The metal hit her in the shoulder and injected something that knocked her out.

"Nice, but what will happen if you don't have your arm?" Tyr said as he fired at the figure, who barely dodged the blow. He quickly jumped down to meet his opponent.

"I didn't think it would be this easy, but it is." Esper said as she used her telepathic ability on him. He just kept advancing. He pulled out three needle-like objects and threw them at her hitting her right in the neck knocking her out. Tyr, in rage, tired blasting at him, but he was able to doge the beams and was able to through a boomerang-like thing that hit his arms and exploded his firing device. Injuring him and leaving him awake enough for him to be able to talk normally. He walked over to him and pointed his Eskrima stick at him.

"Stay out of my city." He said, his voice raspy.

"You're good, I'll give ya that, but you can't defeat everyone would wants to take "your city"."

He knocked him out with the Eskrima stick and turned to the Legionars, who were freed from the rubble. He saw that they were alright and left as the smoke screen covered him fully.

"He's good." Lightning Lad said as they headed back to the ship.

"It doesn't seem that he likes being in the public eye, though." Karate Kid said sounding a bit discouraged.

"Well at least we know he's in Bludhaven and he actually does exist." Cosmic Boy chimed in. "We'll see if we can talk to him tomorrow night."

"What if he doesn't want to join the Legion?" Lightning Lad pointed out.

"Then we have to persuade him." Saturn Girl said.


End file.
